


Depraving The Huntresses: II

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Depraving The Huntresses: Monster Girl RWBY Corruption [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Changing forms, Corruption, F/F, Futafication, Futanari, Monster Girl, Other, Sex, TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to the award winning RWBY  monster girl fuck fest. Ruby heads off to Beacon to raise hell in the academy. </p><p>Pyrrha => Minotaur Medusa </p><p>Nora => Living Doll Sex Bot, Dark Valkyrie </p><p>Velvet => Dark Slime, Bunny, Succubus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depraving The Huntresses: II

Beacon wasn’t the same. Ever since the disappearance of Team RWBY, the academy has been under lockdown. The Jungle claimed four innocent girls, huntresses with such potential it was an absolute tragedy they had vanished. A squad was sent to go find the girls, but they have vanished as well. No one else will be sent there until a group strong enough to ensure a safe return can be assembled. A prime candidate was JNPR, but no one was willing to send another squad of kids out. 

Mourning was the tone of school as they missed dearly some of their starred pupils. The Schnee Company was suddenly awake with a vengeful need. They were readying soldiers to burn down the jungle if it meant saving Weiss. Tensions were high, and rumors were spreading about a secret surge of grimm that had snuck into the city. They say the activity was headed towards the power plants, but no one with a sane head could ever believe that a grimm could get that far into the city. 

It was in the dead of the night. The cars passed silently down the streets, mud puddles deposited from earlier in the day made jets of water spew across the sidewalks. The street lamps illuminated the dampness of the paths to the side of the rode. The darkness was deep, the moon offering no light behind the depth of the shady clouds that lingered from the thunderstorms before. Pyrrha roamed down the streets. Her skirt swayed in the gentle night winds. Her school uniform was fairly warm, the girl not wanting for any more comfort in the bitter night. 

She’d known Team RWBY only in passing, but Jaune was very upset with the loss of Ruby and her friends. Weiss too. He was difficult to console, and he was spending the most of the few days since they have vanished trying to convince someone higher up in the ranks for his squad to be sent to go find them. Part of his debate was that he was going to camp out in the school until they finally approved for him to be sent, so he wouldn’t be at the dorms anytime soon. Maybe he’d give up and get tired, maybe he’d surrender to patience and see if he could join in on the main squadron once the larger band of hunters was assembled. Pyrrha knew, at least, she taught that boy stubbornness and bravery. He’d scream to be sent until his throat would no longer let him scream. He was going to save his friends, no matter what. 

On the way home from the shop, where she grabbed herself some treats for Juane if he returns to the dorm, she watched the sky to see if the moon would break free. It battled with the sky’s mist, but it never seemed to glow much beyond the textured clouds. The night would remain dark, and she would remain stuck near the street lamps on the way back to the dorms. She knew the path well, she’d traveled it often enough. But still, dark nights this terrible made her weary, especially with Team RWBY gone. Here she caught something sprinting through the night sky. It was a dark figure, but it was clearest against the dark silver clouds that slowly climbed against the sky. 

It flew, and flew, and it flew beyond what Pyrrha could see. Its wings flapped mightily, its tail flailing behind it, mighty and lumbering. It landed far away, arriving to meet her pack. “Heya ladies.” Ruby purred, licking her fangs as she rested from her flight. Her claws met against the ground. The rest of her pack was there. 

“Weiss is happy to see Ruby.” The fox girl said, her three tails waving behind her naked pale blue body. Ruby grinned at her. Blake emerged from the shadows, meeting with the rest. She was walking in ways that her ass was wobbling constantly, and she brought as much attention to her needs as possible. Yang grinned, her longer slithering draconic body carrying her well. She adjusted her blonde hair, her pink streaked bangs moving to the side. 

On each of their shoulders was a black tattoo. It was a mark made by The Grimm Growth, their overlord. He marked their shoulders with his black venom, drafting his tribal designs onto them, marking them and their loyalties. They knew his goals, and all felt the same deep in their corrupt hearts. Grimm Growth was grown long before the kingdom of man marked the earth and destroyed ecosystems. He watched as their buildings were built and their smoke stacks erected. More than anything, he sought to see mankind corrupt, torn from the lies of humanity, and offered a second chance in a new kingdom. A kingdom of the corrupt. The plant was no fool, no Captain Planet. He could care less of the meager forests or the other jungles, he just sough for his jungle, and his power to be larger than mankind, who built their weak monuments and convinced themselves of superiority. 

Blake was mounted suddenly by Yang, dumbly leaping at the horny cat to take claim of her. Ruby snickers, shaking her head in jestful disapproval. “Girls will be girls.” She rolled her eyes and stretched her bat wings out behind her. “As soon as you girls get done, join me at the dorms so we can get started! Weiss, you know what to do.” Weiss nodded. 

“Weiss is on it.” The girl vanished into a burst of white mist. The snowy wind reappeared in the power station. Ruby watched the building suddenly freeze over, and turned to admire all the lights of the city vanish behind the veil of pure dark. Ruby’s eyes needed no light to see. She took off into the night to conquer the weakling students. Ruby’s giddy self was still quite there, but she was sadistic, warped. She found giddy excitement in the hunt, in the careful capture of her prey. Corruption, transformation, pain, dominance, all of these things replaced the passions of Ruby’s heart. Her wings flapped loudly as she flew over Beacon. 

Pyrrha swung her head to stare up into the sky. She could hear something that sounded like flapping wings. A security guard rushed to her and offered her his torch to guide her through the dark to her dorm. Security was acting rather fast and already had the dorms locked down. Pyrrha humbly accepted the help and entered the building. The security officers would be around and offering candles. The power had only been out for a few minutes. Reactions were fast for such a paranoid bunch. Pyrrha spotted Nora out and about, helping out with delivering candles. Pyrrha thanked the guard and escorted herself to the roof. She had a curiosity to settle. 

“What was it that I heard…?” Pyrrha asked herself as she walked up the stairs to the roof of the dorm. The night sky was all the more dark without the lights of the kingdom of man. She felt a sting. It was quick and sudden, and a gust of wind immediately followed it. She thought nothing of it since it was so subtle, but she groaned out in pain. She hunched down and patted at her shoulder. Her eyes went wide when she saw the shoulder of her school uniform was ripped apart. She looked back and forth and rushed downstairs. The main campus would be in a crazy fray still, so asking to go to the nurse’s right away would be too much trouble. She’d just hide out in her room and self-diagnose the wound and hope things would settle soon. She suspected an attack was being dealt on Beacon, one they weren’t ready for. Her wound would be evidence as she gathered up help.

She headed down the steps, heading back to her room. Security officers were busy handing candles out to everyone, students chatting with each other as they pondered why it was that the lights had gone out. Everyone was confused, and some were paranoid. Pyrrha spotted more than one person with their weapons on hand. They had the right idea in mind, Pyrrha thought. Nora was very busy, she’d taken over most of the candle handing out as the amount of guards was thinning out. She was giggly, as usual, and tossing a few like footballs. 

Pyrrha felt disturbed. Her body was getting sickly as she walked. It was nothing crippling, she could surely still reach her room, but it was growing worse. She had been sick for days now, and she was tired of it. She blamed herself for her weakness. Some part of her kept haunting her, telling her that if she had just simply been well when Juane started demanding to be sent to rescue Ruby, they might have been able to go. The blame fell on her shoulders by her own hands, she turned her head down to see her hands going to her chest just so. She hugged herself in the cold dark of the dorm as she lurked her way back to her dorm, her candle loosely in her hands.

With trembling hands she walked into her room. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She was feeling paranoid after the scratch hit her, and she didn’t want whatever it was that did it to her sneaking in. There were a few windows around the room, but she was sure she would hear the best try and enter if it so much as attempted to lift the glass. The room was a simple one. Four beds, a closet, a bathroom, a few desks, and a few personal items to give the room the flair of the team. Pyrrha set her candle down on a bedside table and set upon the bed. 

Her shoes came loose from her feet. She sighed contently, laying back against the bed. She watched the shadows of flames dance against the ceiling. As she sighed, her body thanked her for the respite. It was nice to finally relax after a long day, and especially after the wound. She brought her hand to the wound. It was small, no bigger than a bee sting, but somehow it stung even worse than anything she had ever felt before. The gash in her uniform was far too large to be from an insect or anything, it was a genuine attack. By something big. 

If Grimm really were attacking, the power outage was a part of the plan. They were using the darkness as cover, sneaking jabs at the students as they could. Most weapons were stored over in the main campus locker rooms. If the beasts were orbiting around the campus, attacking anyone who poked their heads out into the night air, it would be in assurance that no one was armed and able to fight back. Something was fishy that they didn’t just abduct Pyrrha, or outright start a fight with her. They would surely win… Maybe she was overthinking things, but maybe whatever it was that attacked her wished for her to be alive and contained. The bear, keeping the bees in the hive. 

 

She drew hand back to her wound… Only to find her bare shoulder was no longer open. Idly, she budged further at her pale skin. Try as she might, all she found was smooth flesh were once a cut stood. Alerted, she sat up and peered at her shoulder, leaning forward from the bed to look it over in the candle light. All it did was confirm what she already felt. Her eyes did not betray her, not even in the near dark. She shuddered. 

The pain struck her harder. It was hers muscles heating, tensing with the wrath of a fever. It wracked her body and tormented her. It felt like her was being split open, she could feel the axed being shoved into her head with hands. She groaned, grinding her teeth into dust. She fell back on the bed, her fingers digging deep into the covers. The heat flooding her body was insane. It felt… It felt like an incredible workout. She felt all the fatigue of hours drenching her abs in sweat, clench her hamstrings tight, and her biceps ached with the familiar muscle pain of lifting.

Her teeth ached. Her gums were afire with some new pain she’d never felt before. It was white hot, and made her teeth feel like lightning. Her fangs pressed against her lips easier than ever. Testing them between her throws of pain, she determined they were longer. Her fangs were so much longer, more hollow, more sensitive. She drew her tongue to lick over her elongated teeth, and blew her mind.

She saw through her taste, through her hyper sensitive tongue. She saw her fangs clearly in her new heat vision, just exactly how long they were, how they were dripping with something… Something. Pyrrha shivered in utter fear. She heard the door knob turn. Panicked, she darted for the closet and hid herself from whoever it was who was trying to come in. She had a good hunch who it might be. 

Nora slid into the room, humming a sweet happy song. She set her candle down next to the other one, having their wicks touch. “Now kiss~” She cooed, giggling. She sat back on her bed, right next to Pyrrha’s. She got snuggled and comfortable, wriggling her rear down against it. Outside, she could hear the sounds of thunder. She opened the window to take a look outside. It was a broad window, very big. Nora didn’t half ass opening it either. She lifted it as far open as it would and peered out into the big broad open world. She inhaled the rainy air, and caught the first few tears of the clouds in her hand. “Ah man. It’s been raining aaaaall day! And now lookit, it’s gonna rain all night too.

“I’m sick of the rain. I just wanna go outside and find something to do.” Nora blessed the fact it was so late at night. Sooner or later she’d fall asleep rather easily, though the energy of the night already had her hyped a little beyond plain exhaustion. She got all worked up handing out as many candles as she could, making sure just about everyone in the dorms got one. She heard talk that team CFVY might be cleared to go grab their weapons. Nora wasn’t sure what was going on, she was just ready to go with the flow of wherever the night was headed. If it was headed towards disaster, she’d ride that wave on her boogie board. 

The winds rolled in like a rabid intruder. They nibbled at the flames of the candle, some of the orange glowing dancers were snubbed out from the wick. Nora jumped when volt of lightning clashed with the earth in a mighty timpani. She looked back and forth, noticing just how dark the room was getting. One of the candles was bitten out completely, the other still barely awake. She shoved off her shoes and rose from her seat. She walked over and leaned over to relight the other candle. 

She fell over. Something rash and harsh crashed into her back. Wobbly, she dug her hands into the carpet and went back to stand. Something had attacked her. She looked out the window in front of her. She rushed to shut the window, locking it tight. She ran to the mirror in the bathroom. There was one by the counter, but there was another that was full length. She dropped her shirt and watched her bra slip from her form with no restraint. She angled to look at her back. Where her bra straps once were, there was no a stab, a gash slid down across her back. It pulsated and dripped with venom. Checking her shirt from the floor, it had a gash lining up where the wound was. 

She heard a knock at the door. She swallowed her self-concern and slipped her shirt right back on. She put herself beyond to giddily answer the door. She flew it open and smirked at the girl behind it. Velvet was holding a candle, and was clearly panicked. “Um… I can’t find Coco, and the door to our room was locked. I was wondering if I could umm, sleep over at your room for the night? The wind has been blowing out a lot of the candles, so it’s getting pretty dark out there…” 

“No please, dontchya even worry yourself for more than that second you’ve already been worried! Come on in!” Nora tugged the timid bunny girl right through the door. Nora completely forgot about her own injuries in the presence of the girl. “Ooh, when Pyrrha gets here, we can play three player Monopoly; two player Monopoly is boring! And it gets soooo competitive!” Nora grinned wide, holding an arm around Velvet. Her elbow cracked as she did it. Gosh, she was a bit more rigid than she thought. 

“Oh, that’d be fun maybe…” 

“Fun!? Maybe?!” Nora waved her arm over heard, grasping the metaphorical rainbow she made as she swung it overhead. “It will be fun for sure! We will have so much fun. Oooh! Forget Monopoly, we can play Twister! Twist and twist and maybe we’ll twist so far we can never go back! We’ll be just a human little knot!” She rubbed her cheeks against the other girl. Velvet blushed as Nora ignored what a physical barrier was. 

“Well, maybe not forever…”

“I hope you’re not saying that on your weddin’ day!” Nora sprung free from the restraints she put on the girl. As she ran away, she could hear her knees crack. It was odd, but she blamed it on stiffness once again. Though, the further she went, the stiffer she felt. She felt funny as she bent over to look for the board games. Nora felt her gut twist, and she assumed it to be something dire for different reasons. She grabbed a pack of cards and threw it at Velvet. “Um, here! Maybe build a house of cards! I um, gotta go take care of something.” Before Velvet could complain, Nora threw herself into the bathroom and locked the door, taking a relit candle with her. 

She overheard everything they said. Pyrrha’s tongue was able of hearing too. It was just one of every sense built in. Which was good, the cramped closet had no light to offer with power outage. She shifted uneasily, school coats and battle uniforms clanging against her head as she stood. She was a little slouched, the closet just low enough to be uncomfortable. Velvet was all alone now. If her intuition was right, something very similar was happening to Nora now. She’d be in that bathroom at least half as long as Pyrrha was in her closet. If it wasn’t for Velvet, she’d rush over to Nora and try to comfort her. But she was pretty sure she heard the door get locked with her sensitive hearing, and she didn’t want to panic Velvet. Poor girl. 

Every once in a while she felt something. Another hot rush, the venom slipping through her. She thought it a fever, she knew it a venom, she felt it a terrible flush. And she knew she was being corrupted. A girl does not grow a snake’s tongue and fangs and remain pure. She felt a cold sweat drip across her forehead and shiver through her body. It reminded her of tales of demonic possession, of monsters tearing the human body apart from the inside to ruin a pure person. Pyrrha was nearly certain this was what she was going through, but only had the venom to blame. 

There was new horrible sensation, one she wished she didn’t have the nerves to detect. It was her fangs. They were painfully full. They were hollow, of course, like any good snake’s, and inside them was venom. And she was stuffed with venom to the point her poison dripping onto the closet floor. Her tongue reflexively twitched as the drops hit the floor, allowing her to detect each and every drop. Second by second, her mind was filled with drips, that painful pressure squeezing at her gums, a hiss filled her head. Her hands shivered, bundling up into fists when the sensations crossed into painful.

The worst sensations were the tingling ones that drew her attention away from the pressure in her teeth. Sure, her fangs hurt, screamed for her to do something about them, but the tingling sensation was everywhere. No portion of her skin was spared the feelings. Up and down her arms, across her legs, and especially in her scalp. Where her red hair was rooted, it felt like something fat and cold was tunneling just a few inches below her skin. It burrowed wide and far, and it felt like it was pushing against the cap of her head. It made her want to scream, but she didn’t want to scare Velvet. She couldn’t.

Her clothes were becoming a prison, too. With fever induced sweat slipping across her skin, she noticed just how constricting her uniform really was getting. Her legs went shaky, the girl shivered in the closet against the hanging clothes. The closet was getting hot. Not a bit of air made it in or out of it. Pyrrha swallowed gasps of hot air like smoke. The hissing in her head grew louder. It was a head splitting headache it all went into. Sweaty, growing, sickly. Pyrrha’s own body sought to break her. Her clothes creaked and cracked. 

Her hands shot forward and struck against the door, digging her fingers into the door for support. She had to stay steady. Some part of her warrior’s pride came forward, and the last ounce of her strength came to the front. She was stronger than these trials she was up against, she thought. She was someone who could withstand any struggle, even as her body bloated, and uncertainty haunted her. She wouldn’t give her heart to darkness, she’d never surrender so easily. If she was going to be crushed into the blackness of the corruption that pumped through her veins, it would take far more might than what now struck her. 

Hissing, her tongue sliced through the air razor fast, absorbing all the information it could in the pitch black closet. Her chest was heavier, her bra and shirt joining her in combat to struggled against the odd ways her body now jutted forward. Her legs bucked suddenly. She heard a loud crack of bone and she nearly lost her balance. She was too scared of what would happen if she fell in the closet. She might not be able to stand in the constrained space without opening the door. Velvet didn’t need to see her. She couldn’t. 

“Bi… he…” Pyrrha shivered. Her hand felt so foreign as it went someplace without her consent. Her fingers poked against her crotch. “Bit… her…” The hissing… It was coming out so clear. It was her own voice, she recognized the pitch. “Bite her!” She screamed and bucked her hips against her hand. She shredded and humped herself hard into her hands. “Bite her! Bite her! Fill her with your venom, rip and rend flesh, make her your’s! Make her better!” 

“Y-yes!” Pyrrha moaned. “She is so weak… I need to help her.” She knew what she was saying, but her own voice was being used against her. It was debilitating. She couldn’t tell the author of the thoughts anymore. They were as clear as her own. Inhibitions fled her as she climaxed against her hand. Was she really so close so soon? She must had been holding it all night. Ever since the venom struck her she was hot, after all. The tears streamed down her face. She was really going to hurt Velvet if she didn’t control herself. She didn’t want this, but she couldn’t tell it anymore without thinking as hard as she could. She couldn’t…

Velvet pressed her hand nervously against the door knob to the closet. Nora had been in the bathroom in the bit, and let the poor nervous girl by her lonesome in the hardly lit room. And now, some terrible moans and bangs were coming from the closet. She lightly recognize the voice, but was a little nervous to check the closet. What if she got hurt for opening the door, or she was bothering someone who really needed some… um, private time. She didn’t feel like risking it, but she just had to know what was going on in there. “Um? Hello, is there somebody in there?” Velvet asked the door. There was a pause. 

For some time, the air was tame and quiet. Velvet cleared her throat and knocked on the door. “I said, is there anybody in there?” Her brows went steady and angry. She was going to be brave for once! Chances are there was no one who could hurt her in there, and Nora was around to help her if anything went wrong. She knocked on the closet, trying over and over to get the attention of whoever it was who was hiding inside. Suddenly, the door opened. Velvet fell backwards, steadying herself on her two feet cautiously. 

A very sweaty girl walked out from the closet. Her hair was in clumps, her bangs a swirly mess. Her eyes were glazed over. Her school uniform was loosened on her, her breasts hanging so freely, those massive things just barely held back by a bra underneath her shirt. Her black stockings were ripping even as she walked. Her legs seemed to be growing, or something to that extent. Her shoes fit awkwardly, fighting to no longer be a part of whatever it was the girl was going through. Even odder, she had clear fangs whenever she opened her mouth to moan. 

Velvet recognized Pyrrha clearly. Her red hair and body type was unique, though her breast were never quite so massive, though she was always tall. She was just getting taller, though. “Pyrrha?” Velvet blinked, taking a nervous step forward. Liquid dripped from between Pyrrha’s thighs. “Are you okay? What were you doing in the closet?” Velvet asked. Pyrrha slowly lifted her and walked forward like a zombie. 

“…”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you?” Velvet could tell Pyrrha was about to say something. If she had even whispered it clearly, Velvet could hear it. Pyrrha was getting closer by the second, Velvet could only back up and try to keep their distance ratio about the same, but the beds were growing closer, and her space to back away narrowing by every second. 

“B-bite her.” Pyrrha hardly managed to say. She spoke like a maniac with too much cramming their head up, she had to let some air out, give her space in her brain. “Bite her, bite her, bite her!” Her hands rattled, took the shape of eagle talons. “Bite. Her!!!” Pyrrha sprung forward and snatched Velvet with her talons. Velvet shivered and tried to escape. She would scream, but it was caught in a dry spot in her throat. Her throat was a desert, her mouth filled with tar. She couldn’t say anything as she stared Pyrrha on.

Her mouth opened. It was filled with two terrible fangs that leaked this green liquid. She was filled with it. At the last second, her head reeled back like a horse seized at the reins. Pyrrha snapped and looked Velvet in the eyes. “I’m sorry!” Pyrrha wept. She swung her head forward and sunk her fangs into Velvet. Velvet shrunk up in her grasp. She fell backwards onto the bed. 

She jittered for a moment. The venom was overtaking her, riding through her veins fast. The bit flooded her body with so much of the toxins. Her sight was getting blurry, and she couldn’t make out Pyrrha at all! She nearly felt like she’d froth at the mouth as the venom struck deeper and deeper in her. Her body suddenly stopped shaking, and she went from the nerve overload of her seizure, to the numbing prison of her whole body going numb. Back to the bed, she laid, lamely looking up at Pyrrha who watched as the venom took her. It was cruel. She felt like she could cry, but even her tears were beyond her. 

Her arms felt wobbly. The nerves in her arms were the worst off of any nerve in her. It felt like her flesh was dying, never to be moved again. She could flop her legs whenever she put her mind to it, but her arms would never react. She could feel nothing, though, her whole body was numb to pain. A hiss filled the room. Velvet stared at Pyrrha, her long snake tongue squirting out from her mouth to analyze the room. She would’ve screamed in terror something anew, but she was far too frozen. 

Pyrrha was starting to look so different. With one hand she tore the rest of her clothes off. One scrape at a time, she just shredded her outfit away. Her other hand was constantly busy. Her odd looking legs were constantly thumping herself against her fingers. Velvet reeled, in gut wrenching, in arousal… In fear. The emotional mix that flooded her made things so unsteady. The strong warrior woman was growing taller right in front of Velvet. She stared at her as her old height was left in the dust. Her breasts, freed of her bra in single snap, swung free from any restraint. They started to leak milk without any convincing. They must have been just that full. 

Through her hair, long crazy slender growths spread out from her red locks. They swirled madly in the air like possessed beasts. Velvet saw them open their red glowing eyes and finally settle down. They were snakes. Pyrrha had grown about eight or so in her hair. They all had glistening black scales and red diamonds all the way up to their heads where one massive diamond covered most of their head. They looked like arrows dipped in blood. 

Scales grew across her arms. Pyrrha’s arms, from shoulders to the back of her hands were covered in thick, simmering, green scales. They were much more like a more traditional snake’s scales, save for how jagged and thorny they got around her shoulders. They looked like permanent armor, forever worn and ready to deflect the blow of a deft axe. And her head. It was a little higher up, and that much more difficult for Velvet to spot, but atop her head two little horns had started to grow in. Cow horns, by the looks of things. Her eyes darted back down, noticing Pyrrha’s hands, both of them, were busy. She didn’t want to look; she was so sickened by the blatant display of lust, but she had no choice. She saw.

There were these two nubs. Both of them were growing every second. Every extra inch, they hung a little limpet. Pyrrha gripped them both, grunting like a beast as she tugged down at them. They threatened to stiffen as they sprouted from her crotch, but never remained too stable as they inflated. They were both light brown, one of them had specks of pink, the other was a solid color the whole way. They never stopped growing, though. Velvet blinked, and she missed a few frames of relentless growth. They must have grown beyond more than two feet or so when they finally stopped. 

They solidified, finishing their growth. With thick flared heads, their length, their stiffness… Velvet was ashamed to recall when she saw a horse erect or anything like that, but that was exactly what was on Pyrrha’s body. Twin horsecocks. Both mighty fat, incredibly needy, and dripping like a leaky faucet. Drop after drop, she covered the bedroom floor with her need as she started to approach Velvet. Her feet, now hooves, moved forward, her legs became covered in fur. Velvet tried to look away, as Pyrrha’s eyes glowed an intense golden color. Her cheeks flushed.

That was the second all feeling returned to her. She wasn’t numb in that sudden flash. It was like the pain relief quitting in the middle of a tooth drilling. She went from no pain at all to an intense flood of throbbing lightning pain burning her head open. She screamed, her throat finding the strength to finally do it. Her body was so hot all over. Her head was in pain. She felt a push, a flesh bursting push. Another and another. Little horns grew out of her head, pure black and demonically warped and thorny. 

As Pyrrha drew nearer, Velvet tried to lift her arms to try and push her back. Her arms only replied confused, as two tendrils of black goop swung forward. Velvet screamed. What was once her arms were now two very unsolid blobs of black. When she focused in an odd way, a way that made her squint, she could reshape them anyway she wanted. She took the sobbing moment to just put them back into arm shapes. She felt like a doll, just able to mold herself like that. 

Nora felt like a doll. She was trying to run out of the bathroom, to reply to the screams she heard, but her body was moving oddly. She was sluggish, and her joints were creaking like crazy. She was hoping the cracking was just her wrists or knees being weird, but now every joint cracked. The bathroom was illuminated lightly by the candle she brought with her. She moved forward, one unsteady foot at a time, trying to slip out.

At last, the irritation was too much. Nora tugged her clothes off, her elbows creaking at every major movement she made. Her clothes fell to the bathroom floor. She stared into the dimly lit mirror. She looked very different, she could swear. Her elbows had clear bolts, joints built into them. Her knees too. There were lines where her thighs ended and her leg began right at the knee. It was as if parts of her body were different segments completely, easily removed. 

She groaned aloud as her shoulders grew out into little segments of porcelain armor. Her body just started growing these plates of armor, and her breasts sprouted forward. She had massive breasts in seconds that ended in points that would bleed through any shirt. She absorbed in the artificial armor as it grew over her. Her eyes melted in her sockets and reformed into glassy balls, glowing pink hearts in their centers. She screamed, begged for her eyes to be fake. “It’s all a dream all a dream all a dream all a dream. All. A. Dream. My. Voice. It. Sounds. Different.” She tried to gulp, but her throat no longer allowed it. She didn’t breathe, she didn’t swallow spit. 

Her waist narrowed to offensively thin, her hips shot out like she was a sex doll. Her peach colored armor and more fleshy bits of material all turned blue. Her ears stretched out into elfish length ones, only stopping to grow when her points reached the mid-section of her hair. The biggest change came from her back. She could see it through the mirror, her body getting a bit too sluggish for her to move around to get a good view of her back. She turned slowly, rotating her back slowly. From her bare back, two little limbs had started to grow, and they were dotted with feathers black as midnight. 

Her wings stopped growing as soon as they were massive enough to carry her. They folded up well and went back against her back. She tried speaking. “I like being like this.” She found herself saying. Her thoughts came out sluggish as her body. Dictated by a bit more logic. “This is pretty cool.” She said, trying to sound excited, but something was off. There was something empty and vacant from her body. Her mind turned her towards the door. 

One slow, creaky joint at a time, she moved herself painfully over to the bathroom door. Something told her that whatever noise was being made outside would be able to help her somehow. She could smell still, and the smell she detected was a good one. A very good one. 

Pyrrha turned from fucking Velvet to see the bathroom door opening. She grunted and tugged her lumbering cocks out of the poor bunny girl with the slimy arms and the devil horns. Pyrrha stared wide eyed at what happened to Nora. The warrior sprung free from the darkness, sword in the air, staring one final moment to beckon to her fellow warrior. “N-Nora.” Pyrrha could say. Her voice sounded so much more demonic, effected. “What happened to you?

“Pyrrha.” Nora said. Her voice was robotic, synthetic so clearly. Her whole body was! She was so hard to recognize. Pyrrha wondered if that was how she looked too. “What is it you need?”

“I-I want to know what happened to you!?” She yelped. She felt the sincerity, the humanity return to her own voice. Her snakes hissed at her and her head was filled with the hissing all over again. Her brain screamed at her, BITE HER. That’s all it ever said. But it didn’t mean Nora, it wanted her to turn around and mount Velvet again. She couldn’t, she didn’t want to, not with Nora watching and… oh god she fucked Velvet! She bit Velvet and fucked her and ruined her and turned her into a fucking demon. A tear went down her struggled face. Nora tilted her head with a loud whirr. 

“I am not sure what has happened to this unit.” She said it so plainly. Her voice oscillated into that cheery tone that Nora always had but she was so robotic now. “However, I must request a quick go at your massive fun sticks. This unit’s reserve tanks are near zero. Oopsy!” Her cute little sound at the end was so forced, a sudden shift in the tone. It sounded like it went from text to speech to a prerecorded courtesy. The worst thing was that it kinda turned Pyrhha on. Her twin horsecocks stood at end.

“No, Nora…”

“No?” Nora tilted her head the other way like a mindless bird. “I will obey, but I fear for this unit’s health if some semen is not obtained soon.” She blinked her glowing heart eyes.

“Oh gods…” Pyrrha’s legs clashed against the ground. Her mighty hooved horse legs moved her forward. Suddenly her arms were upon the girl. She grabbed her tight around the shoulders, turned her around, and bent her against the bathroom door, shoving her. The door closed as she was shoved against it. Nora reached her arms forward for creaky support. “F-fuck you! I’m going to fuck you!” Bite her, bite her, bite her, her snakes chanted in her head.

“Oh? Mistress Pyrrha changed her mind?” 

“Yes!” She slammed her cocks forward. They both flawlessly fell into place. Nora’s pussy and ass were spread and filled by her cocks. She was smooth and wet inside, just as Pyrrha could have hoped for. If Pyrrha knew what a fleshlight felt like, she’d have compared Nora’s inside to one of those. “Oh fuck yes! YES!” She moaned as she was taken again. This time, the warrior wasn’t drowned in her head by the cloud of darkness. Her voice of reason joined the darkness, stripped her armor, and masturbated amongst the smog. 

“Oh my, your satisfaction sounds amazing. On a scale of 1 to 10, it seems to be a staggering 9.99999” Nora’s head spun a little. Pyrrha only noticed she wasn’t reacting very much to being inserted into. She had horsedicks, and Velvet nearly died when she was spread apart for them. Nora really was some sort of robot thing. Her wings stayed folded against her back as she took the fucking. The walls creaked as Pyrrha held nothing back. The tall muscular girl used every sweating muscle in her furry legs to shove her huge dicks in and out of her toy. 

The girl was happy she saw Nora’s changes cement. Just thinking about how she used to look and how she looked now was the most arousing thing. She was pretty sure she felt the veins in her hung stallion cocks pop just that much more just thinking about it. And being the cause of Velvet turning into something new? That was even more incredible! In fact, she had some work to finish! She started to pull away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned. 

“Heya, you’re doing a good job!” Ruby said. Pyrrha stared at the manticore girl. Her hair was so wilder, and the girl was so much taller and just more monstrous. Her massive tail swung behind her, her wings tucked up neatly. Her double doggy cocks stood erect and red. Pyrrha felt it in her venomous head instantly. This was the girl who corrupt her, and thus, the girl she would forever be loyal to. “Tug her back a little. I’m feelin’ like a double team!” Pyrrha grunted a nod and pulled Nora off from the wall.

“Engaging threesome mode.” Nora said, as if she had to adjust anything at all. Her jaw opened to accept both of Ruby’s doggy pricks. She swallowed them with no trouble. “My, such girth, mistress.” Nora said, her speech not impeded at all. She was a little muffled, like the doggy cocks were somehow in the way of her speakers. She sort of babbled on as the duo of Pyrrha and Ruby fucked the toy senseless. And when they came, a sudden growth spurted from Nora’s thighs, and a long green didlo grew out from her and spewed cum. “Oh, there is my cock unit.” Nora said so matter of factly. 

Velvet stared on, her innocence shattered. She felt crippled, the horse cock cum just drooling out of her like she was a flooded container of cream. The white of her eyes had filled in with blackness, her eyes turning to hearts a bit more natural shaped than Nora’s. She tried to stand, but she found it awkward on her feet as these black bones grew out from her feet. Natural high heels as she wobbly moved forward on them. A good thing she stood too, for two stubby little black wings sprouted out from her back. Demonic. 

Her breasts felt filled with cum, swollen and needy. She licked over her bucked teeth. A little bunny tail on her rear wiggled side to side. Her clothes were long since gone. Pyrrha was good at destroying clothes, it seemed. Velvet moaned as her cheeks were overtaken with a sudden flush. Out of her crotch, a short little cock sprouted, surrounded in odd little nubs. My carrot, she thought. It was her carrot. She nibbled at her lips with her bucked teeth. 

From the window, her alert bunny ears caught a cat girl sneaking into the room. She flung forward, tired of being the prey. Blake fell forward onto her back. She was naked already, and a little off looking. She seemed shorter. Not that Velvet cared. She was a heartless lusty succubus, she knew that so clearly in her heart. She flung her cock into the cat girl. The girl mewed and moaned. She forced a lead into Velvet’s hands. She realized then that Blake had a collar tight around her throat. Velvet snickered and tugged harder. “I’ll fuck you, pet!” Velvet cooed, for once feeling so strong, so in control. 

She saw when Ruby and Pyrrha came inside of Nora. She got stuffed fast, her belly bloating with all the cum. She started to steam and whirr really loudly. Suddenly, she was just as stupidly thin as she was before. She moved around, more awake with energy. She shouted something about who to service next when Yang suddenly flew through the window. Yang was much bigger than before, with a long dragon serpentine lower body, and her tits somehow even bigger. She was a golden wind with pink streaks breaking the golden pattern of her long locks of crazy hair. 

Velvet adored it. She was drooling like crazy. She was too fixated on a dragon dick getting stuck into a worthless toy, and her own naughty carrot plunging into tiny pathetic cat booty, that she almost didn’t notice Weiss sneaking into the room. Ruby picked her up suddenly and bent her over. Weiss was a lot more pale, blue it seemed in the dim candle light, and with her she brought the draft. The cold air nipped at Velvet’s bare body. Her nipples were hard in the winter like air. It was thrilling really, and her fucking suddenly was overwhelmed with a new found urgency. 

Blake mewed like mad below her. It was adorable. She never thought she’d see the day a girl as nervous as herself would be on top of a girl as confident, as in control as Blake Belladonna. It was maddening, filling Velvet with a sense of power. Though, with the crazy heat cycle she was in, she’d bend over for anything. Velvet would be just happily as happily taken as she would be taking. She wondered if Blake felt the same way. Probably, especially since she reeked of horny cat. Velvet gave her a spank, her horns tingled excitedly from that. 

Slimy arms suddenly split into tendrils. Velvet was surprised at what she could do. She started violating Blake more with her arm split into a mass of gooey, free moving limbs. She wrapped them tightly around Blake’s breasts, forming little suckers in the pits of her gooey black tentacles to suckle harshly at her nipples. Blake meow loudly into the air, probably letting the whole dorm think there was some crazy horny cat on the loose. 

Velvet came inside Blake, humping away until the last bit of her spew was milked into her. She slipped her cock free, depositing the rest of her carrot juice onto the girl. Blake was almost as filthy with cum as Nora was. Nora had doggy cum, fox cum, horse cum… She was like Noah’s Arc, but with shit tons of semen. And she seemed happy about. Not that her happiness existed, she was just a robotic sex toy, after all. A living doll who lived to serve. Velvet walked up to her as she finished up and barked, “Bend over, I want my turn!” Nora replied. 

“Yes!” She said it so eagerly. She bent right over, and her fat robotic booty was presented. Velvet took it. 

“Mmmm~” Ruby purred. She held Pyrrha’s booty in her large furry hands, her paw pads pressing against her. She admired her work as Pyrrha happily began her service. Pryyha was vocally loyal.

“I-I’m your’s, Ruby!” She moaned. “I promise to protect you. N-now please! Fill me up! Fuck me!” And Ruby found it hard. She looked her just once in the eyes, and she was dumb horny. She’d fuck her any time of the day with those eyes. Ruby could stop her hips like a man can stop a train. She just kept going, filling her over and over. She came so many times she lost count. She just pulled one cock out, covered her horse ass in cum, and swapped in the other one. Pyrrha was all the happier for it, her snakes in her hair seemingly happy with the actions Ruby did. 

“Moan for me, pet!” Ruby commanded with a fang filled snicker. Pyrrha lifted her head and whinnied and hissed and moaned. A terrible song of all the fucked up things she had become. A song Ruby could appreciate. She unloaded one more load into the girl, and spanked her sharply in the ass. 

…

The night air was bitter on Pyrrha’s skin. Beacon was still trying to get the power station out of the ice. The night was growing old, and morning was ready to rise. At that time, the monsters would have to respite. There was an old building where they rested, a shack long forgotten by the staff of the building. That was where they rested as the sun slowly rose over the room. They slept in a pile, their cocks always throbbing, making it hard to sleep when one was so horny, but it was an easy task. Horny, just suck the cock that’s making you horny and wake the other person up to suck you off. Now you’re both less horny and sleep longer. Pyrrha snuggled harder against Ruby, who had Weiss in her lap. 

In the distance, she could hear a loud speaker. “ATTENTION, THE FOLLOWING STUDENTS HAVE BEEN REPORTED MISSING: PYRRHA, NORA, AND VELVET. BEEN ON HIGH ALERT, ALL STUDENTS ARE TO KEEP WEAPONS ON HAND AT ALL TIMES.” Pyrrha would have felt something if she was more human, if that alarm pertained to her. If she cared go back, if she wanted to tug the nose piercing Ruby have her out of her face and go back to being sexless, furless, and cockles, she would have sobbed. I’m missing, she would have thought. 

She stood from the sleeping pile and stared out the window. Before Ruby tugged her harshly to the ground and fucked her again with a fat dog cock, Pyrrha cursed to the build. “Fuck humanity! Fuck Juane, and fuck all of that!” She fell backwards, and dined on dog cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?! Good news! You can get free mini fics, or commission a fic just as long but with your favorite fandom or waifu.
> 
> http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/


End file.
